


Punk-Rock Princess

by KlainebowsAndDramioneflies



Series: PR Princess Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, But Underage if That Bothers You, Kurt is Seventeen, M/M, Punk Kurt, Secret Relationship, Skank Kurt Hummel, Teacher Blaine, Teacher-Student Relationship, Virgin Blaine, Which is Over Age of Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies/pseuds/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson has just started teaching Senior English at McKinley High. He'd spent four years at OSU getting his undergrad, then went to Columbia for his graduate studies for two years straight after that. It might not have left much time for a social life, but Blaine is successful and proud. And he's confident- until he meets Kurt Hummel, his student with a mission to break down all of Blaine's carefully constructed walls. This year... This year is going to be very challenging for Mr. Blaine Anderson...</p><p>[Fill for Glee Prompt Meme- Full prompt (with inspiring artwork link) inside!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punk-Rock Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [GleePromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GleePromptMeme) collection. 



> Full Prompt (Be sure to check out the artwork- It is rather wonderful!):
> 
> Inspired by this fanart:
> 
> http://kendrawcandraw.tumblr.com/post/31843402056/lets-just-change-that-to-an-a-shall-we-mr
> 
> Blaine is a new Teacher at McKinley, while Kurt's a senior, and part of the skanks, while maintaining the true essence of Kurt beneath whatever exterior he presents to the world. He's sexually experienced.
> 
> Blaine is a virgin, having never really left Ohio, and focused on studying and getting into Teaching early, he never had time for relationships, perhaps because he's shy.
> 
> Kurt develops an attraction right away, and while Blaine is initially clueless, once he realises Kurt's forward behavior, becomes flustered around him and nervous. He doesn't want to lose his job, and he usually abhors rule and law breakers. But he can't deny his attraction to Kurt, and Kurt's presence becomes overwhelming at times.
> 
> Cue Blaine and emotional conflict, sexual awakening, and emotional/romantic development. All the while, navigating the murky waters of their forbidden relationship breaking all the laws - both legal and Blaine's personal ones.

 

He walks into the classroom at 6:45 sharp, briefcase in one hand, medium drip in the other. He's early, since the first class doesn't even start until 8:00, but he likes to be early. Blaine likes to have time to get everything in just the right order and have everything properly prepared.

 

He's only been at McKinley for a week so far, but he's enjoying it. It's a lot like Westerville, where he went to high school at Dalton, but a little... less. And sometimes less is more, as the old saying goes. The rundown style of the town and the close-mindedness of most of its inhabitance don't really bother Blaine. He actually finds it all rather... eclectic. The same can't be said for some of his students.

 

It's obvious that some of the kids just don't like what they've grown up with, the hand they've been dealt. Blaine finds himself wanting to change that, or at least wanting to help those kids deal with their circumstances better. There's one student, though, who he thinks might be beyond help.

 

That student happens to come in after Blaine gets his things all arranged on his desk and starts writing the date and lesson plan on the board in crisp blue dry-erase marker. There's something about the little squeaks and grunts of the marker as it slides over the surface of the whiteboard that makes Blaine shiver with glee.

 

Of course, his least favorite student would come in at that time, and of course, that student would notice the shudder moving up Blaine's spine.

 

"Getting a little turned on there, Mr. A?" the boy's voice asks in such a sarcastic purr that Blaine can't help but shiver a little more. Oh, he really does not like this student. "Gotta say, I've never heard of a whiteboard fetish. Or is it more of a marker thing? Maybe the smell and sound just... mmm... gets you going?"

 

Blaine turns around and it's all he can do to keep his composure, as he's sure his cheeks are about as red as his bowtie and the little lobsters on his tucked-in polo. He pushes his thick-rimmed glasses up on his nose and almost manages to dot his face with blue marker in the process, obviously flustered by the student.

 

"Mr. Hummel. You're rather early, aren't you?" Blaine asks, glancing quickly at the clock and seeing that it's only ten after seven. Why, oh  _why_  did Kurt Hummel have to decide that  _Blaine_  was the perfect person to focus on this year? He'd started two days into the semester, when he overheard a flustered Blaine explaining to Miss Pillsbury that he didn't have a girlfriend because he was gay, then explaining that he didn't have a boyfriend because, well, he just  _didn't_. It seemed that Kurt was attracted to weakness and Blaine utterly exuded it. He was doomed.

 

Over the weekend, Blaine had decided to look into the boy who was quickly turning his time at McKinley into a hot hell, what with the way he played with that damn lip ring of his all through class and the way he looked at Blaine with those sultry eyes and... Okay, Blaine. Get it together. He'd found that Kurt hadn't always been this student. He used to be...  _normal_.

 

And Blaine knows that he's going to do some more digging about Kurt Hummel, but for now, he has the boy right there in front of him, mocking him while he just stares and sputters. And this is not how a teacher should behave! So, Blaine clears his throat and caps the marker with a shaking hand.

 

"What I mean to say is... aren't there other places you should be? Don't you have some friends you need to catch up with before the bell rings and school takes over another day of your young life?" Blaine thinks he sounds more professional and put together now, but Kurt's still looking at him like a cat eyes a caged canary. Like he's formulated a plan to open that cage door...

 

Kurt sits on one of the front row desks and Blaine can't help but look him over. He's got those army-style Doc Martens on, jet black and bulky over skin tight grey denim that's faded at the knees and thighs. There are a few tears in the jeans, but Blaine can't tell if they were made that way or if Kurt did it, or if someone else did it and Kurt didn't care enough to replace them. Or maybe it's a statement about what people can do versus what actually bothers him. Blaine really doesn't know- doesn't think he'll ever understand.

 

The boy has a long-sleeved Henley on in a light smoky-grey, with holes for his thumbs to fit through, and he wears a cap-sleeved leather vest over it, black and hooded and adorned with all kinds of silver. Some are studs, some stones, some eyelets... there are random zippers that may or may not work, and decorative buttons. The whole piece is more a work of art than a jacket or vest, and Blaine is sure it's a look into the boy who really exists inside the 'skank' that Kurt presents to the world.

 

"Take a picture, Anderson. It'll last longer," Kurt says with a heavy sigh, moving his arms so they cross before his chest as Blaine moves his eyes upward. And there's the face that haunts his every waking thought anymore. The boy's playing with that damn hoop in his lip again. Rosy lips on a pale, perfect face, all pointed, masculine features. Sharp eyes and even sharper brows. His lobes are unadorned, but the cartilage of his right ear has a hoop and a stud side by side and it's eye-catching.

 

There are teal streaks in Kurt's hair, where Blaine's only noticed pink with the other members of his group, and he can't help but admire that difference. Kurt wants to stand out. He's independent, even as part of a group. That's... that's something Blaine always wished he was but never really could be. He was always too focused on making the grade, having the qualifications, getting in, making the cut, being the best among the best.

 

"Hello? Earth to Mr. A?" Kurt stands up and waves his hand in front of Blaine's face, and he's back in the present and realizing that he just stared at a student, up and down, studied his body, for a solid ten minutes. It's 7:23 according to his classroom clock, and he hasn't even finished writing the lesson on the board.

 

Blaine looks from Kurt to the board and shakes his head. "Dang it," he grumbles, and Kurt laughs. Blaine stops, the marker cap in one hand and the marker poised in the other, to glare at his student. "What?!" he snaps, and Kurt shakes his head, still laughing.

 

"Nothing. Just..." he looks at Blaine and his eyes, so close to the color of the streaks in his hair, are alight with emotions- happy ones. "You said 'dang it' like it was a swear word. I mean, are you for real, Mr. A? You can at least say 'damn.' I mean, I'm almost eighteen. It's my senior year. You only have to be seventeen to see R-rated movies. And they say 'fuck' in PG-13."

 

Blaine sputters at the casual use of such profanity, taken aback by the logical reasoning his student presents. Most of the 'skanks' tend to just argue and cuss and put up a fight, but Kurt... He's different. He's smart and creative. He's not like them. But he's also not like the other kids Blaine teaches. And he is definitely nothing like Blaine.

 

Shaking his head, Blaine turns to the whiteboard and starts to write once more. "I know you are old enough to hear such language, Mr. Hummel, but that doesn't make it okay. Profanity is... it's just not...  _decent_. This is neither the place nor situation for such words. So I won't use them. Simple as that." He turns from his writing and smiles at his student. "I am an English teacher, after all. Don't you think I have more than enough words to substitute with much greater value and meaning than those as vulgar as  _the f-word_?"

 

Kurt's laughing by now and Blaine simply shakes his head again, finishing his writing and capping the marker. It's after 7:30 now and the warning bell will be ringing in fifteen minutes. He'll have ten minutes after to finish last minute details before the 'get to class or else' bell, then the late bell will ring at 8:01 and his day will truly begin. He wonders if Kurt intends to stay here that whole time...

 

"You know, you don't have to call me 'Mr. Hummel,' Mr. Anderson," Kurt muses, now wandering around the room and touching the books and objects that Blaine brought with him. He's spinning a vintage globe as he continues to speak. "That's usually what people call my dad, until he tells them to just call him Burt, anyway. If people don't even call my  _dad_  Mr. Hummel, why should you call me that? It just doesn't make sense."

 

Feeling taken aback by this discussion, Blaine sits at his desk and starts organizing his papers by class period. He has some handouts for each class, and some free-responses to hand back. He also has assignments for different classes and wants to keep them sorted properly. "I call all of my students by last name, Mr. Hummel," Blaine insists, barely glancing to the boy before taking a sip of his coffee and grabbing each manila folder he's using to organize his papers. He uses a monogrammed pen to label each folder with the class details, meticulous to the last crossed t and dotted i.

 

"Yeah, well, what about outside of classes, then?" Kurt asks, sounding a little desperate, and Blaine can't help but wonder what he's missing. "Can't you just... call me 'Kurt' when I come here and it's just us?" He looks at Blaine with a certain gleam in his eyes and... Blaine can't say no. So he just nods. He doesn't think it's right, doesn't feel comfortable with it, but he can't say no. He can't crush this boy who looks...  _lost_.

 

There has to be more to Kurt than what Blaine sees. He remembers the boy he saw in that glee club photo from two years ago... That boy wasn't this. He was younger, yes, and obviously puberty had done great things in those two years but... He looked so  _happy_  in that club photo. That Kurt looked like he had a bigger purpose.

 

"Better go get my books. See ya in a few, Mr. A," Kurt said, looking Blaine over and making the man blush. Blaine had an idea that the boy in that old glee club photo wouldn't have been capable of making a man blush, but this Kurt... He was capable of so much. Blaine was so out of his league...

* * *

 

" _Local man runs for Congress after school fails to stand up for his son_... what? Wait, Kurt was bullied that badly and nobody did anything about it?" Blaine was home almost a week after Kurt had convinced him to call him by first name outside of class. The rest of that week, the boy had shown up in the mornings, hanging out and just trying to keep Blaine flustered.

 

Blaine had decided he needed to get to the bottom of exactly who Kurt was and what made him tick, if only because he was starting to get under Blaine's skin, especially after some rather lewd comments he'd made that Friday morning...

 

_"Mmm, do you think you dropped anything else Mr. A?" Kurt asked, a husky tone to his voice as he licked his lips. Blaine was oblivious and rooted around a little longer under the front of his desk, his pert behind sticking up in the air._

 

_When he finally decided there were no other paperclips spilled on the floor, he shook his head and stood up, facing Kurt's pout. "Nope. Got 'em all. I can't believe how ineffective that whole magnetic lid thing is..." he mused, tilting his head at his paperclip holder. It really was a flawed design apparently. He'd have to be more careful not to upset the container and have a spill on his hands again._

 

_"Oh, yeah. What a shame. Having you down on the floor like that. Glorious ass all perky and bobbing around for anyone to admire," Kurt commented, eyes alight with desire. He licked his lips and Blaine gasped._

 

_He stared at the boy for a good five minutes before he found words. It felt like his bowtie was too tight all of a sudden and his suspenders might snap at any moment, he was strung so tight. "W-what did you say, Kurt?" he asked, gulping loudly._

 

 _Kurt got off the desk he'd been perched on and smiled easily at Blaine, striding toward the door. For some reason, right then, it was a lot more noticeable how Blaine was a few inches shorter than his student. "Oh, nothing. Just how you have a_ very _fuckable ass, Mr. Anderson." And then Kurt was out the door to fetch his books as the warning bell rang loud in Blaine's ears..._

 

It wasn't like Blaine had completely missed the way Kurt sometimes looked at him, but... Who didn't have crushes on teachers every now and then? And, really, who would have a crush on  _him_? Blaine wasn't the guy anyone ever liked. He was the dweeb. The dork. The virgin with the bowties and the glasses and no free time to speak of, even when he actually did have free time if people would just invite him to do things, thank you.

 

But the point was... Blaine wasn't the guy students pined after. And he definitely wasn't the guy someone like Kurt Hummel, who apparently went to clubs in Columbus every other weekend with some of the other skanks and a few guys from a private school that Blaine was pretty sure happened to be his own alma mater, Dalton, went for. Not when Kurt could have anyone and anything he ever dreamed of.

 

Back in the present, Blaine clicks the 'read more' option on the local paper's page and starts to learn about Burt Hummel and his bid for Congress following some gay bashing and mistreatment toward his son at McKinley High. He gasps when he reads about death threats and dumpster tosses, keyed cars and therapist visits. He's saddened, but not shocked, to read in later articles that Kurt Hummel became a sort of delinquent. He quit his glee club. He darkened his clothes. He pierced his lip...

 

"No wonder he doesn't seem to have many friends..." Blaine says, drinking some wine and scrolling through the other articles he has open. He found Jacob Ben-Israel's blog and was able to use a search option to find anything related to Kurt Hummel. Now he has a bunch of articles to read through, chronicling the whole metamorphosis.

 

Blaine stays up all Friday night reading about Kurt. He sees how the student body ignored him, bashed him, laughed at him. He sees how nobody cared because Kurt was different and that made him  _bad_. He's hurt by it, because he was Kurt once, but he found Dalton. Apparently, Burt tried to get his son into Dalton but didn't have the money for tuition, and Kurt had already started changing himself, put that chip on his shoulder... admissions were less than impressed enough to give him any scholarship.

 

With a heavy sigh and the taste of wine still clinging to his lips, Blaine stumbles to bed. He's not sure what he's going to do, but he doesn't want to not be there for Kurt. Even if this student and his forwardness and his crude words make Blaine uncomfortable, he doesn't want to turn his back on the boy like everyone else has. Kurt doesn't deserve that. And... Blaine likes him. He thinks he's a smart kid with a lot of talent, and he's kind, even if he's also a little too brash. He's a good kid. Blaine just... doesn't know how to handle him.

 

He figures he'll figure it out, and sleeps off the wine and confusion, spending most of Saturday grading and practicing piano, then using Sunday as a family day, calling Cooper and catching up before driving out to Westerville to visit his parents.

 

By Monday morning, Blaine has distanced himself enough from all his reading to face Kurt without saying or doing anything too foolish. Of course, that’s not to say he has some great plan to fix everything. He just knows he won’t make a complete ass of himself, and that’s… well, that’s at least _something_ , so. He walks into school with a modicum of confidence and reaches his classroom without spilling his coffee or upsetting his briefcase; so far, so good.

 

It’s unsurprising when, not even ten minutes later, Kurt Hummel strolls in the open door. Blaine glances at the clock and notes that it’s still very early. Really, it’s barely quarter after and Kurt hasn’t been coming in quite this early lately. It’s a little… unsettling.

 

“Have you been asking people about me?” the boy demands. And there isn’t even a ‘hey Mr. A’ or some awkward semi-sexual comment or, hell, just an inappropriate leer! There’s fury and fear swimming in those oceanic eyes and a scowl on that beautiful face and…

 

Baine doesn’t know what to even say. He swallows hard and tries to think of who all he’s mentioned his interest in Kurt’s past to. Being a concerned teacher isn’t a crime, after all, so he’s asked around a bit. It was easier to know where to look when he had a little direction. Of course he’d asked Miss Pillsbury, and she’d recommended the Glee director. Blaine hadn’t actually spoken to the man himself, but Miss Pillsbury told him that Will, he still wasn’t comfortable calling the other teachers by their first names this soon after meeting, but she insisted, Will said to check out Ben-Israel’s blog. And to look at Burt Hummel’s campaign coverage.

 

So really it’s all because of the Glee director who he’s never actually spoken to that he even knows what he does about Kurt. And it’s because of that man that Kurt is now glaring daggers at Blaine.

 

Sputtering, Blaine tries to figure out how to stop this whole situation from getting out of hand. But, the thing is, he doesn’t know how to tell Kurt he cares, when it seems like Kurt wants just the opposite. He doesn’t want people to care. Not _now_. It’s too late for caring _now_. And that breaks Blaine’s heart.

 

“I…” Blaine starts, and Kurt fumes, nostrils going wide as he breathes heavily. Blaine swallows hard. “Listen, Kurt,” he uses the boy’s name in an attempt to calm him down, to connect. It doesn’t seem to do anything. “I’m sorry. I just… I want to understand.”

 

Blaine’s face is contorted into such a pained expression of… understanding? Compassion? Empathy? He hopes those are the feelings that come across at least. Kurt looks confused and vulnerable, but at least a little less angry. “Why?” he asks. A simple demand, yet so hard to answer.

 

Honesty is the best policy in Blaine’s book, so he decides to get real with his student. First, Blaine heads for the door, closing it and making his classroom their own little sanctum. “Nothing leaves this room, okay? This is our safe place.” Kurt rolls his eyes, but all the same, Blaine sees relief in those expressive orbs.

 

“I’ll be honest. I did ask about you. And I researched you,” Blaine says, and Kurt raises a brow as if daring him to turn this conversation around into something good. Because right now Kurt looks ready to punch him. Blaine shakes his head and sighs, running a hand through the gel-tamed curls. “I only did it because I saw a picture from two years ago and I wanted to know what happened. I… I’ve been that guy before, Kurt. I just. I guess I saw what could have been if I didn’t get the help that I had and I… I don’t really know. I have a ‘helping people’ problem?”

 

Though he seems to relax, Kurt also rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “That’s a new one. A helping people kink. I mean, the marker thing was a little odd, but okay. This… this is _really_ out there, Anderson,” Kurt says with a smirk, and Blaine can’t even resist the urge. He face-palms. Which has Kurt laughing loudly.

 

“I’m not _broken_ , Mr. A. Nice as it is that you’re concerned, I’m really not,” Kurt says, then he actually looks serious as his eyes lock with Blaine’s. “I was, though. I won’t deny that. But I’m not anymore. I _like_ who I am, okay? I’m happy and I’m confident and… I really like it. And people don’t fuck with me anymore.” He grins and Blaine flinches at the language, but he can see that Kurt’s smile is true. “So, thanks for caring. But don’t _worry_ , okay? I’m fine. Though… not as fine as you.” Then Kurt winks, and saunters out the door, a cigarette pack in his hand and a gleam in his eye.

 

Blaine is full of mixed emotions as far as Kurt’s concerned, and it takes his attention away from his classes. His prep time is spent focusing on Kurt instead of on his lessons, and it shows. He hands out busy work instead of something more planned out, but he can’t find it in himself to care- not when Kurt looks up and winks at him and Blaine can feel shivers running up and down his spine.

 

By the time his lunch period rolls around, Blaine can’t help but let out a heavy sigh and loosen his bowtie. He closes his classroom door, deciding to hide away and eat the salad he packed in solitude with his thoughts to keep him company. Honestly, those thoughts are more than enough company for the day.

 

As soon as he’s comfortably seated, sleeves rolled up and collar unbuttoned, raspberry vinaigrette poised to pour, his door slips open completely unexpectedly. Blaine gapes at the figure standing in the door for a moment, before Kurt slips inside and closes it quickly behind him. The ‘click’ of the lock is audible in the otherwise silent room.

 

“Kurt,” Blaine starts, setting the dressing aside and wondering if he’s even going to get a bite to eat this afternoon. “W-what are you doing here?”

 

The boy saunters to Blaine’s desk and he can hardly breathe. “K-Kurt?” he stutters, but he’s met with only a smirk and a fiery look in those gorgeous eyes. And when did Blaine start thinking of Kurt’s eyes as ‘gorgeous’ anyway? Those are not decent thoughts! He mentally berates himself, but has to stop when Kurt stands before him, leaning slightly forward to better study Blaine’s expression.

 

To say that Blaine hadn’t noticed the way Kurt’s black mesh shirt hugged his body would be such a lie. In fact, he was now able to see that Kurt only wore a skin-tight white tank under it, and if it weren’t for his usual leather vest, he’d definitely be sent home for dress code. The mesh is pulled over his thumbs, and Blaine’s eyes trail down his arms to his hands, focusing on Kurt’s long, slim fingers. The nails are painted a dark purple, and he has some sort of ring on his right hand.

 

“It was my mom’s,” Kurt comments, flicking the finger Blaine’s been staring at for the past minute. “I like to keep her with me.”

 

It’s like some spell is broken with Kurt’s words, forcing Blaine out of his own head so that he has to see what’s going on in the here and now. He blinks and looks up at his student, eyes flicking to Kurt’s lip ring, which is always so damn distracting, before focusing fully on Kurt’s face. “Kurt…” he breathes.

 

The boy is over his desk in an instant, Blaine’s salad shoved aside and out of the way so that Kurt can grab onto Blaine’s crisp dress shirt and drag him forward until their lips press together. It’s completely unexpected and Blaine has no idea what to do, other than panic, close his eyes, and _moan_. And, oh God, that’s so inappropriate!

 

Blaine finally gets his wits about him and pulls away from Kurt’s mouth, still kept close by the hold the young man has on his shirt. He stares at his student, overwhelmed with feelings. He’s scared and excited, aroused and alarmed. He doesn’t know what to do or say, and these feelings are just so _wrong_! Blaine is a _teacher_! Kurt is his _student_!

 

Clearing his throat, Blaine reaches up and straightens his glasses, at the same time tugging on Kurt’s arms to dislodge his hold. He looks at Kurt with wide eyes full of fear and confusion, his lips parted and a little swollen from the friction of Kurt’s piercing and the rough way the younger man kissed him. “I…” Blaine chokes out, but he just doesn’t have the words.

 

“If it’s too much right now,” Kurt says, voice low and a little scratchy in his throat. Blaine still stares like a lost puppy. “I’ll back off. For _now_. But I see the way you look at me, Mr. A. And I _know_ you see me looking back.” A hot pink tongue slides out of Kurt’s mouth and along his lips, and Blaine’s pretty sure the noise that fills his ears is his own whimpering. “You can’t tell me that you don’t feel something, though.”

 

Blaine knows it's true. He can't lie to Kurt. He can't tell him that he feels nothing when he feels  _everything_. But he doesn't know how to handle this. He can't handle this. He's not supposed to feel these things with a student. It's wrong and, moreover, it's  _illegal_. Blaine can't afford to lose his job, or to be arrested!

 

He lets out a groan that tapers off into a whimper, looking into Kurt's eyes with unrestrained hunger burning in his honey colored eyes. "I..." he tries yet again. He's never this lost for words, and it makes a blush rise to his cheeks beneath his slightly-askew glasses. He clears his throat and forces words to form. "I do. Feel something. But... Kurt, it's just... I'll lose my  _job_. I'll go to  _jail_. Don't you understand?"

 

There's a desperation in his voice and in his eyes and he knows that Kurt can see it. He knows that his student sees how torn Blaine is, and it's killing him to push this boy away, because Blaine has never wanted something, some _one_ , like this. He's never been kissed like this before- hell, he's hardly been kissed at all- and he wants more. God, does he ever want more. But, he's so scared. Kurt has to understand that, right?

 

"Yeah, but, Mr. A..." Kurt says, voice rough and husky, body still leaning toward the teacher whose lunch is completely forgotten by now. "I've never been much for rules. They were never enforced when it came to the Neanderthals who attacked me, so why should they be enforced against me now, right?" He lets his tongue play with the ring on his lip, and Blaine shivers. "You think on it, and I'll come by again. Say... tomorrow after school? Give you a long while to... ponder."

 

Kurt smirks as he turns, saunters out the room. And Blaine can't help himself but to stare at the ass that sashays in those painted on distressed jeans. He can't help but watch the confident figure stride out of his classroom, closing the door behind him. Blaine can't help but sit back in his chair and adjust himself in his own maroon corduroys which have grown uncomfortably snug.

 

Jesus. Blaine Anderson is completely and utterly doomed.

* * *

 

Just as Kurt said he would, he gives Blaine until the following afternoon to think things over. In fact, the 'skank' is even absent from his first period class, which makes Blaine oddly sad. He figures he should probably be grateful, since it's one less distraction, but in all honesty, he misses the boy. He likes how Kurt keeps him on his toes, even gets him all flustered during his lesson. Something about being on edge makes him teach... better. At least, Blaine likes to think so.

 

The man uses his time as wisely as he can; he looks up laws on everything he thinks he and Kurt might possibly do. Every rule they might break; every law they might toe the line of. He finds out the statutory rape laws in Ohio, that the age of consent is actually sixteen, and Kurt is seventeen, so that's actually... in the clear? But he's thinking of having sex with his student? Really?

 

Blaine shakes his head at himself in wonder and disgust. When did his thoughts go in that direction? Was he being so influenced by his student, or was he actually so perverted himself without even knowing it? And then he starts to get angry with himself for finding this whole idea perverted in the first place.

 

For one thing, he isn't even the one who started it all. And for another, Kurt is wise beyond his years. He had to grow up fast and at a very young age. The boy has been through way more than most at his age, and more than many people Blaine's age and older, even. He can make his own decisions. He's as much an adult as Blaine! Honestly, Blaine's the one who hasn't even had sex before. Hasn't had a serious relationship. Has had one real boyfriend in his life and never made it past the awkward kissing and brushing over places while fully clothed and really trying to avoid such touching phase.

 

If anyone isn't mature enough for what they may or may not do, it's Blaine, not Kurt. Age doesn't really mean much in some situations. People might not always understand that, but Blaine definitely does. He knows he has nothing on Kurt as far as life experience goes, and maybe that's why it's so easy for him to chastise himself for trying to dismiss the whole idea of whatever may or may not happen between them.

 

So, Blaine considers it. He does his research at home the night before and at lunch that day, and when Kurt slips through his partially open door at the end of the day, Blaine is ready for him.

 

"So, have you thought about it?" Kurt asks, cutting right to the chase upon entering the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

 

Blaine clears his throat and pushes away from his desk, standing and nodding affirmation. "I've done some research," he starts, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and willing his hands not to shake. This is the part he fears. The details that he doesn't like. "Even though you are of legal age in Ohio, the law states that my being your teacher still makes any kind of sexual relations 'sexual battery' which can result in imprisonment for up to five years and/or a fine of up to five thousand dollars. And a permanent mark against me, which would most likely mean never teaching again."

 

There's a shuffle and defeated sigh, and Blaine watches as Kurt bows his head, finding a seat atop one of the desks in the front row. He only pauses for a few moments before continuing, already having practiced what he was going to say.

 

"So, basically, I'd be a fool to do anything with you, Mr. Hummel," he slips back to his classroom etiquette, calling Kurt by his last name, which has the boy looking up with a sullen pout. Blaine smirks, feeling rather proud of himself. "But, it seems you've gotten under my skin. I hate breaking rules. I believe in justice and the law and good conquering evil. But... It seems that never has happened in your case, has it?"

 

He studies the boy before him, who looks so confused and disoriented. Kurt seems to have no idea what he's being told, and he's so worn down by what he's faced. Blaine could never break this boy more than the world already has. And that's what kept him from turning tail and running when he read what punishments he might face should things go wrong.

 

"We have to be very careful, Kurt. Nothing happens at school. Nothing online or by name in phones. Nothing that can be linked should someone go snooping," Blaine is in serious planning mode as he tells Kurt everything he's concluded in the last twenty-seven hours, give or take. He feels like a rebel. He's half excited and half scared out of his mind. It's a rush, but it's also going against everything he's ever believed in. At the same time, Blaine knows in his heart this is  _right_. He and Kurt... they deserve this.

 

Kurt looks up at him with light in his eyes, but disbelief shining right alongside it. It's clear he doesn't want to believe Blaine until he's absolutely positive that he's hearing him right. He doesn't want to get his hopes up only to be shattered. And Blaine wonders how many times that has happened to this boy, this bruised and battered, but not broken boy. No, Kurt was right when he said he isn't broken anymore. He's strong, and in that strength, Blaine found his own strength to stand tall and say 'okay' to his own heart, despite the fear and trepidation he feels.

 

With a small and nervous smile, Blaine speaks softly one more time. "Okay, Kurt? You were right yesterday. When you said that I feel something. I'm... I'm not denying it. And you don't deserve to have that mutual attraction denied." He takes a step toward his student, placing himself between Kurt's open knees and staring into those swirling orbs of blue and green, depths like the ocean. "You aren't some foolish child, and I'm not going to pretend to be a flawless adult here. I don't have a clue what I'm doing, but..."

 

Blaine wants to say more, but Kurt leans forward and presses their lips together and the older male is lost to that kiss, that silver ring pushed into his own lip, marking him, reminding him who he's kissing. He's taken away by the smoothness of Kurt's lips, the taste of peppermint on their rosy surface, the way Kurt keeps it chaste even though Blaine would let him do anything right now.

 

Whimpers sound when they pull apart, but the pair stays close enough to breathe the same air as eyes flutter slowly open and they gaze at one another.

 

"I thought I said nothing at school," Blaine murmurs, voice a little heady, throat a little dry. He's somewhat shell-shocked by his own arousal from something so simple as a kiss, and he's happy that the school is mostly, if not all, abandoned but for them.

 

Kurt leans in and whisper-growls in Blaine's ear. "Yeah, but I have a thing for breaking rules, Mr. A..."

 

Then he's hopping off the desk and groping at Blaine's ass, pulling out his cell and tapping away at it, somehow cracking the passcode without any help and entering something before a chime rings out and Kurt's sliding the phone back into Blaine's pocket, copping a feel along the way.

 

Blaine blushes, then furrows his brow in confusion. "What did you...?" Then Kurt pulls his own phone from his pocket and taps away again, before taking a screenshot and sending it to someone, after which Blaine's phone vibrates against his ass. "You exchanged our numbers," Blaine says with a roll of his eyes, grabbing his own phone from where Kurt left it and blushing as he thinks of Kurt's hand in his pocket, on his ass. "You know you could have just asked..."

 

Then he looks at Kurt's name in his phone, and the screenshot that displays his name in Kurt’s. Blaine can't help it. He facepalms. He did say no names, though. He supposes he can't really be upset that Kurt has him saved as "Nerd" with a heart, stack of books, and glasses-wearing emoji beside it, or that he made himself "Punk" with a heart, skull and cross bones, and... "Are those Sai swords?" Blaine asks, staring at the miniature crossed swords beside Kurt's nickname in his phone.

 

Kurt blinks at him, then tilts his head. "How the hell do  _you_  know what Sai are?" he asks, looking thoroughly confused. Blaine just shakes his head and laughs mockingly.

 

"Come  _on_ , Kurt. What boy who grew up with the Ninja Turtles  _doesn't_  know what Raph used to fight Shredder and his minions? Jeez. Give me some credit, huh?" he says, and Kurt just keeps staring, so Blaine keeps talking. "So, why the swords with your name then?"

 

That seems to pull Kurt out of his daze of  _'holy crap my geeky might-be-a-boyfriend knows what Sai swords are'_  and he actually speaks again. "Oh. Um, I might be a little bit skilled with them?" he says, as if it's a question. Blaine's brows raise and he's quite impressed. He makes a mental note to observe that skill sometime, then locks and pockets his phone again.

 

"Don't be too shocked if your name someday changes to 'Raphael' then," Blaine teases, and Kurt just grins. And, honestly, it's one of the best things Blaine's ever seen. He's pretty sure this whole interaction is the most innocent he's ever seen Kurt, and probably will be the most innocent he'll ever see the boy, but that's okay. He'll cherish it, but he'd be lying if he claimed he wasn't looking forward to that teasing boy who was so forward in his sexual advances. He... well, he rather likes how uncomfortable Kurt can make him, if he's being completely honest.

 

Still, he meant what he said about keeping things away from school. Sure, Kurt can do his subtle teasing that he's done since the second day of class, but nothing more can happen here. No more kissing in the classroom. No groping for phones. None of that. And that means figuring out ways of sneaking around outside of school hours. Blaine needs to plan out a schedule with Kurt, he supposes.

 

Just as he's trying to figure out how they can possibly plan something together, Kurt answers that problem for him. "So, my dad's actually in D.C. for the week. He's there a lot, what with the whole Congress thing. You know about that, though, from your reading up on me." His face sours and Blaine has the decency to blush. "I thought you could follow me to my place? Nobody from school lives like... anywhere near me. And they pretty much avoid coming anywhere near my house since my dad calls the cops on anyone with a McKinley coat or stickers on their car or... you get the picture. Ever since the pee balloon incident he's been kinda... anti-McKinley near his home."

 

Blaine thinks about asking what the 'pee balloon incident' was, but he isn't sure he wants to know. So instead, he just takes the gift of a situation for what it is and nods to Kurt's suggestion. It isn't like anyone pays much attention to either of them once they leave the school anyway, and Blaine is pretty sure people don't even know what color his car is, let alone any other details about it. He really isn't too worried about being noticed.

 

So he tells Kurt he'll be in the lot in ten minutes and starts gathering his things, clearing off the whiteboard and getting his room in order for the next morning. All the while, Blaine mentally prepares himself for the evening to come. He's nervous, but it's a good nervous. It's an excited-nervous. Blaine might not be sure what is going to happen tonight, but he's sure that he made a good decision even if it goes against everything he normally stands for. And even if just thinking about all the rules and laws he's technically breaking makes his skin pucker with goosebumps, it also makes Blaine's heart flutter just thinking about the boy who's heading for his locker right now, thinking about him.

 

Those are the thoughts that keep Blaine walking when he exits the building and heads for his car. The thoughts of Kurt and his happiness and his strength and his desires. Those are what give Blaine the strength and will to follow the black Lincoln Navigator out of the parking lot and onto the main road. The image burned into his brain of Kurt's smile, Kurt's eyes alight with so many happy emotions, Kurt's upswept chestnut and teal hair and blush-dusted alabaster skin... Kurt. Everything about the boy is what keeps Blaine driving, following the student who he shouldn't love, but does, all the way to his empty house.

 

Blaine feels guilty when he pulls into the drive beside Kurt's car, parking fast but taking his time to just breathe before moving at all. He's not sure he can do this, until Kurt's there at his door, tapping on the window and giving him a confused look. And that fear in those deep oceanic eyes is what drives Blaine to get out of the car and face whatever is going to happen, because he can't stand for Kurt to be hurt any more than he already has been.

 

The world might have turned its back on Kurt before, but dammit, Blaine isn't like the world. He will show this boy that he is worthy of love, that he is important and special and that someone cares. That he matters. And it makes sense that Kurt can't find that love and acceptance in a high school boy. He needs someone deeper. Someone with a deeper need, like he has. And Blaine... Blaine knows the need that Kurt has.

 

Blaine needs Kurt just as much, if not more than Kurt needs him. That's how he knows that no matter how  _wrong_  others may say this is, that this... this love... this relationship... this is  _right_.

 

So, Blaine gets out of his car, locking it behind him and stowing his keys in his pocket, leaving his school bag and all his worries in the passenger seat. There's no place for any of that behind Kurt's front door. He follows the boy into the house, smiling when Kurt reaches back for his hand, and easily taking the younger man's hand like the guiding line that it is.

 

They don't even bother with the rest of the house, heading straight for Kurt's basement bedroom without a second glance to the front door. Blaine can feel the eagerness in Kurt's hold, and he's filled with anticipation as well. It's exciting, knowing that they're alone behind closed doors, just the two of them with no other expectations, but it's also scary in many ways. Blaine has no idea what he's doing, and he's so inexperienced.

 

In some ways he knows that Kurt won't judge him, but at the same time... What will Kurt think of him? What will they even agree upon and how is it all going to work? The fears run rampant in Blaine's mind and he knows that his anxiety is a constant force he has to deal with- of course it isn't going to be gone for this moment just because it is a good one. Blaine should be used to it, but he's not.

 

As if he can sense it, Kurt turns around and kisses Blaine's panic away with a strong set of lips, those large, confident hands holding Blaine's biceps and grounding him where he stands on the bottom steps of Kurt's stairwell. "Relax, Mr. A," Kurt says softly, and Blaine opens his eyes and breathes.

 

Kurt's room is simple and organized, and Blaine feels immediately comfortable here. He smiles and takes the last couple steps into the room, allowing Kurt to lead him to the bed where they both take off their shoes and sit, pulling their feet up under them in similar positions, which makes Blaine giggle. He looks up at Kurt through thick lashes, and thinks he doesn't care what happens in the future, because this is so worth it.

 

"You're really beautiful," he murmurs, and Kurt's cheeks glow pink. "I... I'm sorry if I don't have a clue what I'm doing, Kurt. But... when we're alone together, like this, outside of school and just the two of us? Please call me Blaine."

 

It's Blaine's turn for his cheeks to glow as Kurt grins and tests out his name. "Blaine. Hmm, Blaine Anderson. Sorta rolls right off the tongue, doesn't it?" he asks, a cocky grin on his face as Blaine keeps blushing. "You don't have to worry, Blaine. We'll take it all one step at a time." Reaching out, Kurt takes Blaine's hand, and the teacher looks up, meeting Kurt's gaze. "Together."

 

"You're an amazing person, Kurt Hummel," Blaine says softly, holding Kurt's hand in his. "I don't think people realize just how wise you really are. I'm very glad to get to know you." He clears his throat, trying to focus on the task at hand.

 

They need to figure out how they're going to do this. Meet up and be together. It's important to Blaine to have an organized schedule. To know what he's doing and when he's doing it. It's also important to him to know that he's going to see Kurt and to... be with him.

 

Before, Blaine wasn't sure what all he wanted, but now he's positive that he wants everything with this amazing and mature man. "I want to make a schedule. I... like order. I want to know when we will be together, and where. How long... how often. I want to know what you want, Kurt. And... I'll just tell you," his cheeks are so pink he can feel them burn, and he's sure Kurt can hear his heart pounding at his chest, but he continues. He has to continue. "I want everything with you, Kurt. I've never had anything, but I want it all. I trust you, though I might be foolish for doing so. I just... I find you utterly amazing, and I want to experience everything you can give me."

 

A gasp sounds, then Kurt leans in and licks at Blaine's neck, trailing simple kisses up to his ear where the boy nibbles at the lobe before whispering in his ear. "I want everything with you too, Blaine Anderson," and if that wasn't enough to make Blaine come in his pants, he didn't know what was. It was only extreme self-control that had the older male biting his lip and fighting away the persistent orgasm that was just on the edge of cresting as Kurt leaned back and studied him.

 

"Well, like I told you, my dad's out of town a lot with the Congress stuff. So what if we plan things about a month in advance? That's usually how far out he has his meeting schedule..." At that, Kurt stands and heads for a desk in one corner of his room, unpinning a calendar from his wall and coming back to the bed with it. "So I have the rest of this month, and next month already marked off. When he's in town I could just come to your place," Kurt says with a hand flipped out, as if it's a no-brainer, and Blaine heart skips a beat.

 

Blaine starts to speak, finding his tongue is dry and he has no voice, so he swallows some spit and tries again. "You mean you'd want to come to my apartment?" he asks, and Kurt stares up at him as if he's crazy to even ask. "You... you don't have to do that. You don't have to change your life around for me, Kurt. And... I don't have to come here all the time. I mean, I don't want to impose!"

 

Those beautiful blue eyes roll back in Kurt's head and he sighs. "Alright, Blaine. You need to stop that right now." The calendar is set aside and Kurt's staring intently at him. "You're not some worthless second thought, okay? I want you. And I want you in my life. So you're going to look over this calendar with me and we're going to figure out what days you're busy and I'm gonna mark them. Then I'm gonna mark the days I already have plans with my girls, and we'll have a solid schedule of when I'll be at your place or you'll be here. Got it?"

 

The bitch-glare has Blaine nodding silently, so Kurt gets some colored pens and starts marking. Once the task is done, Kurt glances at Blaine and bites his lip, subconsciously playing with the ring that pierces it.

 

"Um... I know you probably don't have any clothes in your car but..." he looks down, then back up and Blaine sees the worry in his eyes along with a spark of excitement. "Would you want to go home and pack a bag and... spend the night?"

 

Blaine looks at this suddenly vulnerable boy and his heart absolutely melts. He finds a spark of courage within himself and just lets the words flow from his lips without giving a second thought. "Actually," he says, reaching out to hold one of Kurt’s hands, gasping at how soft his skin his but also a bit shocked to find small calluses on his palms speaking of hard work done with his hands. There's a mental note made to find out just what tasks Kurt troubles himself with, and what results he's left with for all the hard work he does. Blaine wants to know every detail about this amazing man. "If you're dad isn't going to be back by then, would it be alright with you if I packed enough to stay tomorrow night as well? I... I'd really love to spend all weekend with you, Kurt."

 

Blue eyes glance up to meet gold and Blaine's heart stutters as Kurt practically tackles him, both of them falling to the bed. Kurt's straddling his hips before Blaine even has time to think or breathe, and it's all he can do not to fall apart as his own hips buck without his consent, Kurt letting out animalistic growls as Blaine simply lets his body go, writhing and groaning and just  _being_  with Kurt. Kurt who can get the conscientious and controlled man who is Blaine to just let loose and give in to his urges with one touch, one look, one little suggestion.

 

He's just perfect, and Blaine couldn't say no to such perfection. He just couldn't torture himself like that. It wouldn't be fair.

 

Kurt pulls away from a bruising kiss, Blaine's bottom lip tugged between his teeth until he finally let's go and Blaine is left gasping, his hips still grinding up against Kurt's. "If you're going to get that overnight bag we need to stop," Kurt says huskily, his voice so raspy it makes Blaine's skin break out in goosebumps.

 

"I don't want to move, though," Blaine says once he's swallowed a few times and found his voice. He's so hard it hurts and he feels Kurt against him and it's amazing. There's just something so intimate about their erections rubbing together, even through layers of clothing. Blaine isn't sure how he's going to walk out of Kurt's house and drive away right now, even if it is only to come back and stay for three whole days. "I've never felt this way with anyone, Kurt. I... God, I sound like such a virgin right now, but I don't even know what to do. You just... You make me feel so  _alive_. You  _move me_ , Kurt Hummel."

 

Maybe it's super cheesy, but it's how Blaine feels and he just has to say it, and Kurt doesn't seem to hate him for it. Instead, he leans down and kisses Blaine with such tenderness that Blaine's breath catches in his throat and he can't see straight when Kurt pulls away. "You are so ridiculous and adorable, Blaine." He leans down and licks along Blaine's ear, then whispers, "and so very hard for me..." which makes Blaine whimper and buck his hips again, rubbing their lengths together such that Kurt growls, biting Blaine's neck.

 

"Want you so badly..." Blaine whimpers, and Kurt nibbles a little before licking and kissing his handiwork and pulling away. The mark burns on Blaine's neck, and his whole body shudders with glee at having such a thing on his skin. He's been claimed! It feels wonderful, so good that Blaine could sing.

 

Kurt finally climbs off of him and starts removing layers from the school day, which has Blaine groaning loudly. "Alright, nympho-virgin," Kurt laughs, shaking his head at the obviously struggling teacher. "Go get your things and I'll get started on dinner. It'll be ready when you get back then we'll eat before we exert too much energy."

 

With a wink, Kurt pulls Blaine up off the bed and slaps him on the ass to get him moving. A yelp and a smile are shot back at the boy, who kisses Blaine goodbye before hanging some items and adding others to his hamper, leaving Blaine to wander to his car while his mind reels about what a wonderful turn his usually dull weekend has taken.

* * *

 

"I shouldn't have had so much pasta..." Blaine grumbles as he rubs his tummy on the way down the stairs to Kurt's bedroom. The food had been so good he had a hard time stopping himself from eating too much, so he had overindulged a bit. Or more than a bit. And now he was regretting it.

 

Kurt rolls his eyes, but smiles all the same, looking rather pleased with himself. "It probably wasn't so smart to have three pieces of cheesecake, either," he teases, sticking out his tongue. Blaine tries to nip at the offending muscle, but his reflexes are slow and he just ends up kissing Kurt dirty and rough, which has them both moaning. "Mmm, though you taste delicious."

 

It's easy to move straight to the bed, Kurt pulling Blaine's shirt out of his pants along the way. Hands roam under shirts and over pants, exploring bodies and causing breaths to catch, moans to pass through lips, and shaky pleas to ring out through the room.

 

Soon enough, the over fullness is forgotten as Kurt carefully sets Blaine's bowtie aside and has his shirt completely unbuttoned, his undershirt rucked up so that his torso is completely peppered with kisses and quite a few hickeys. The delicious crest of his hip bones, where the V of his hips begins, is absolutely littered in marks and bruises on both sides, and he's so hard that he's practically poking Kurt every time he switches which area he's focusing on.

 

"Oh, God, please," Blaine moans as Kurt runs his tongue along the band of his pants and briefs. it's been such a slow torture. Blaine finally lost his shirts at some point, so their somewhere on the floor and his neck and shoulders are marked as well, but his pants have stayed in place, and he wants so desperately to change that. But Kurt... Kurt's only down to an undershirt and those sinful skintight pants and he hasn't let Blaine touch him. He's said that this time is all about Blaine, and so he's worshiping him with attention. It's absolutely amazing, but Blaine wants to make Kurt feel good, too.

 

The button on Blaine's jeans pops and he whines, feeling Kurt's fingers trail along the outside of his pants, tracing the outline of his rigid cock. "Kurt, Kurt  _please_ ," he moans, and Kurt smiles, leans down and gives him a hard, demanding kiss.

 

"Patience, baby. I've got you."

 

Something about the younger male telling Blaine he's in control almost has the teacher exploding right then and there. He bites his lip and groans, holding back with all that he has as Kurt slides the zipper down slowly, torturously. Blaine whimpers when Kurt taps his hip and tells him to lift up, the jeans sliding down his legs, leaving him in nothing but those tiny black briefs that are barely containing his cock at the moment.

 

"Mmm, so gorgeous. Hard and ready for me. So yummy," Kurt comments, voice just this side of cocky. Blaine's hips jerk and Kurt chuckles. "Can't believe no one has been where I am. Damn, Blaine. I'm so fuckin' lucky." He says it with awe in his voice, and Blaine could cry. He feels so...  _special_.

 

Kurt’s mouth hovers over the straining cock, still trying its best to break free of the constricting fabric of his underwear, and Blaine can’t help but gasp and groan when Kurt mouths at him, the hot condensation of his saliva soaking through his briefs. “Oh, God, _Kurt_!”

 

The younger man giggles and pulls away only enough to slide the underwear down Blaine’s hips, the material catching on his rigid cock on the way down, making Blaine hiss in utter need. Kurt laughs, then kisses Blaine’s hungry lips, only to dip down and kiss the weeping slit that has been oh so hungry for attention.

 

There’s a pause wherein Blaine whimpers and cries about how much he _needs_ Kurt, while Kurt hums his own agreement. “Mmm, I need you too, baby. Yes, I need to have you inside me. Do you want to be in me, Blaine? Can you handle that?” Kurt asks, his hands sliding down and pulling his own shirt from his body before moving to his pants where he easily undoes the button and fly.

 

Big hazel eyes stare while Kurt continues losing clothing, and Blaine whines while nodding his head. He wants nothing more than to be inside Kurt’s hot, young body. Even though he’s never been inside anyone before, even though Blaine has no idea how to do any of this, he just wants it so badly. He wants to make Kurt feel good. “I d-don’t know h-how…” he starts, but Kurt shushes him easily, kissing his lips softly as he reaches for a condom and some lube.

 

“Don’t worry, stud,” Kurt growls in Blaine’s ear before tugging on the lobe with his teeth. “I’ll handle everything. You just relax and feel. I’ll make sure it’s wonderful for both of us. Trust me.” The younger man smirks, then gives Blaine’s cock another deep suck, ending with a sweet kiss to the tip before sliding the condom into place and popping the top on the lube.

 

Kurt slides his hand back to do the absolutely minimum of stretching, wanting to feel as much as he can this first time with Blaine. At the same time, he locks his eyes with Blaine, biting his bottom lip and whimpering when he hits that spot that has his insides screaming for more, bigger, and better. “Oh, Blaine. I need you. I have to have you _now_.”

 

With a nod from Blaine, Kurt slides up onto his knees and squeezes more lube onto his hand, working that hand over Blaine’s sheathed member to slick the latex of the condom. Once he’s prepped, Kurt wriggles his hips and finally, slowly lowers himself down onto his lover, working slowly, inch by delicious inch… Kurt groans and Blaine’s eyes are squeezed shut in overwhelming bliss.

 

“You okay, baby?” Kurt pants, finally fully seated on his sexy older boyfriend’s cock. He sees the shudder on Blaine’s face, hears the hitch in his breath, and he knows the man is struggling to keep composed. Fighting to keep his body still, Kurt leans down and nips on that earlobe that is quickly becoming a favorite place to tease.

 

Blaine gasps, shivering and stuttering as Kurt plays with his ear. “Y-yeah,” he whimpers, and Kurt clenches around him, making Blaine gasp again. “Just… you feel really good, Kurt. I… I don’t know how I’m gonna l-last.” There’s a deep flush rising to his cheeks and Blaine is so embarrassed but also so damn turned on. His dick twitches inside of Kurt and the younger male makes a high-pitched noise of utter pleasure that has Blaine’s skin shifting beneath those long, dexterous fingers that run up and down his chest.

 

Encouraged by Blaine’s obvious enjoyment, Kurt starts to move, shifting up and down in a slow, teasing pace while running his hands along Blaine’s body. He plays with the older man’s nipples until they create hard peaks, then nips and sucks at them such that Blaine moans and arches his back, forcing his hips up and Kurt down harder on his cock, making the countertenor cry out in sheer delight.

 

“Yes, Blaine, _yes_!” he calls, gyrating his hips as he rides the man, dropping one hand to work his own straining member as he continues tweaking Blaine’s nipples and clawing at his chest and abs, making the man writhe in pleasure and arousing pain. “Right there!” Kurt cries as Blaine hits his prostate over and over, making him clench down with such force that the older man can’t possibly hold back any longer.

 

It’s no surprise when Blaine grunts and bites his lip hard enough to bleed, pushing his hips up and into Kurt as he loses it, coming hard inside the condom, pushed deep inside of Kurt, who tugs on himself a few times before spurting easily over Blaine’s abdomen and chest. They’re both panting now, covered in sweat and wearing looks of utter bliss.

 

Kurt looks down through sweaty bangs of chestnut and teal, meeting the satisfied expression of his teacher and boyfriend, and he can’t help but smile that true smile of happiness that hardly anyone ever gets to see. “How do you feel, Mr. A?” he asks cockily, and Blaine weakly lift his arm, slapping the boy on the chest.

 

“No _mister_ shit when we’re fucking, Kurt. That’s just wrong,” Blaine argues in slightly sex-slurred speech. Kurt can’t help but giggle at the vulgarity coming from the prim and proper man, who had argued against such terms before. “I feel fantastic, though. And so very happy. I… I love you, Kurt Hummel,” he says, eyes sparkling like gem stones as he reaches up and brushes Kurt’s bangs out of his face.

 

For a minute, Kurt can’t find words, then his lips quiver and his eyes fill with dampness. “I… I can’t believe you just used ‘shit’ and ‘fucking’ in one sentence,” he says, if only to give him a moment to collect his thoughts and sort out his own ability to speak. “But, Blaine… I… I think I just might love you, too.”

* * *

 

It isn’t that Blaine doesn’t have worries or concerns about the relationship he has with Kurt. He does feel guilty about being with a student, and about potentially taking advantage of someone younger. He does! It’s just, well, Kurt is a level-headed person. He’s really been an adult for much longer than the law would give him credit. He’s a smart man and he’s honestly no child. He doesn’t need anyone to tell him what’s right or wrong or how to live his life.

 

Blaine doesn’t feel like he’s really done anything wrong because Kurt can handle himself. Hell, Kurt’s a lot more grown up than Blaine ever was at that age. Even more grown up than Blaine was until much more recently. He’s proud of the boy, and very happy to call him his.

 

The only thing that really bothers Blaine is that they have to keep it all so secret. He wants to tell people Kurt is his boyfriend. He’s happy to call him such and he wants to scream it to the world. He can’t wait until the day he can do so, but that won’t be until graduation, and it seems so very far away. But, he really can’t complain too much. The truth is, he spends almost every moment outside of school with Kurt, unless Burt Hummel is in town, in which case it’s just the weekends. Which is still quite a big chunk of time.

 

They are both just… _happy_ , and it’s such an improvement to their lives. Blaine wants to make it permanent, and he has plans to do so. Once Kurt is eighteen and graduated, officially an adult and no longer Blaine’s student, he’s going to do what he can to make everything official and forever. Well, maybe not forever right away, but he will at least do his best to ensure things for Kurt’s future are in order.

 

He’s actually in the middle of filling out his application for hire in the city of Kurt’s dreams when the boy saunters in for after school detention, which Blaine forgot Kurt had. “Tell me I’m the only student lucky enough to incur the wrath of Figgins today?” Kurt asks as he makes his way toward Blaine’s desk, where the man quickly hides the NYC Schools website under other browser bars.

 

Looking up at the leather-clad boy, Blaine just shakes his head with a grin on his face. “What did you even do, anyway?” he asks, secretly letting out a breath that Kurt hadn’t noticed his shifting browsers. He’s sure Figgins mentioned something about what Kurt did, but all he can recall at the moment is a rant about juvenile delinquents and the need for a pressure washer.

 

“It wasn’t even me, first of all,” Kurt scoffs, plunking down on the desk in front of Blaine’s and running a hand through his oddly disheveled hair. “Some idiot, I’m pretty sure Karofsky, decided to tag the side of the school that faces the bleachers.” He kicks the legs of the desk with his boot heels as he flicks his tongue over the ring in his lip. “Fucker used teal paint. Wasn’t even something I’d ever write though. _McKinley Titties_? I mean, really. I’m not a Neanderthal…”

 

Blaine tries not to laugh- he really does! But the thought of Kurt using paint the color of the streaks in his hair to call the football team a bunch of boobs is just too funny. So he laughs until Kurt gets up, strides around the teacher’s desk, and punches him hard in the arm.

 

“Ouch! Dammit, Kurt!” he yelps, and Kurt smirks at him. “Fine, I won’t laugh anymore. But you have to admit you’d enjoy calling all those jocks boobs…” he pokes, finally getting the punk to smile.

 

Before Kurt can keep grumbling at him, Blaine decides to talk a bit more. “You are the only one, by the way. And we’re still on for dinner in Columbus after this, right?” he asks. He’d made reservations at an upscale steakhouse in the city, unlikely to be visited by any student of McKinley. Since it’s a week that Burt’s in D.C., Blaine and Kurt don’t have to worry about sneaking around. It’s sure to be a great night.

 

Well, it will be after detention ends. “So we can leave when Figgins takes off, right?” Kurt asks, already at the window with his fingers in the blinds, peering out at the teacher’s lot where he can see the principal’s beat up car waiting for the man who never sticks around long after the final bell.

 

“Kurt…” Blaine groans, wanting to stay professional but also really wanting to take a little time to stop by Kurt’s place and drop off his school bag- this won’t be the first night of the week he spends at Kurt’s place, so clothes aren’t exactly an issue. A little fun before they head to the city though… well… “Fine. Let me know when you see him go and we’ll head out ten minutes after.”

 

Grinning, Kurt turns away from the window to peer over his shoulder at Blaine. “Thanks, Mr. A,” he says with a glint in his eye that promises wicked things to come in the near future. Blaine shivers, but simply nods before Kurt turns back to the window, allowing Blaine enough time to save the information he’s looked up so far about New York.

 

He knows tonight will be amazing, knows the future is limited only by himself and their need for secrecy, and he knows that he’s terrified of what could happen between now and graduation, when that secrecy is finally no longer necessary. But, when Kurt turns away from the window with a brightness in his eyes, bounding to the desk to grab Blaine’s satchel and head toward the door with a mischievous look on his face, Blaine knows he’d do it all again in a heartbeat. The risks don’t matter one damn bit.

 

“Hey! I said ten minutes!” he yells, grabbing Kurt’s abandoned bag and the folder he’d meant to stuff in his own and quickly heading to his wide open door. “Kurt! Dammit, Kurt, get back here!”

 

Blaine has no regrets, but damn, sometimes he really wishes Kurt was a little more ‘princess’ and a little less ‘punk’…


End file.
